


Flower in Darkness

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: A girl has issues with depression and cutting. A man wants to explore the world but is confined to one city through his job. Will they be able to free themselves from their confines by falling in love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ummm... I was really just having a bad day when I wrote this so i'm sorry if its not what you expect when you read the title or the description. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Do you ever have those times when everything seems gray and nothing had meaning anymore? That’s what I felt today. I sighed as I stared at the floor, the music from my earbuds filling my ears. Everything’s gray, I noticed as I forced my way down the hall. Students were running around me, rushing to get to class. I couldn't care less.

The world had abandoned me today. I pushed open the school doors and made my way outside, seeing no point in wasting my time in class when I wasn’t going to pay attention anyway. Darkness welcomed me as I walked through the rain, the music ringing in my ears.

I pulled my hood tighter as I forced my way through the swirling winds and rain. This weather was my favorite, reminding me of all the emotions inside me. Thunder crashed just as I entered my house, shutting the door behind me.

The darkness swallowed me, making me feel safe. I was invisible, no one could see me. My demons crawled out, enveloping me in their false feelings of security.

I woke up the next morning, wincing at the pain in my wrists. The bandages had bled through, leaving a red mark on my bed sheets. I sighed, as I ran my hand through my hair. Letting it fall to my side, I looked at the door frame. The multiple angry scratched indicated the times I couldn't hold it in anymore. I curled up, laying my face on my knees as I cried, letting out my anger and frustration.

Why did I do this to myself? Why couldn't I stop? What is wrong with me?

The coffee burned as I swallowed it, making sure to rebandage my wounds. The angry red marks on my wrists overlapped with marks from previous episodes. Grimacing, I stared at the lines. Tears rolled out of my eyes as I remembered the empty feeling, the blade, the blood, the pain.

I didn't want to be this way. But I couldn't any other way. This was part of who I am.

Making my way to school, I put in my headphones, shutting out the world around me. Blurred faces swept past me, not giving me any heed, and thus I was lost in the crowd.

 

Guy

 

The world rushed past me as I stood at the stoplight. The city spread before me like a pearl, showing me all the things it could offer. I had come for work, admiring the sprawling diversity that could be contained in one place.

Making my way to the subway, a girl passed me, dressed all in black with headphones in her ears. Something about her spoke to me, calling me towards her. I reached towards her but she was already gone. I watched as her form receded and eventually blended in with the crowd of bustling people around me.

 

Girl

 

That man had made a weird face when he saw me. Something about him was different. He had an aura, something that made him stand out from the other people around me. I found him fascinating, but I wasnt going to do anything about it.


End file.
